


without much hesitation

by jisungs



Series: realizations [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, international school au, more fluff for ur aching soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs/pseuds/jisungs
Summary: Viktor likes it here in Hasetsu, it's quaint.aka realizations in viktor's pov :^) because no one asked :^)





	

He's staring at the pale curtains that surround the four walls he resides in. He blinks, and suddenly everything outside is white. The quiet snow falls to the ground without much hesitation.

It's his second week in Hasetsu. At first he thought that Japan wouldn't be so good for him, but he's slowly adjusting to everything, albeit he misses the St. Petersburg noise and the faint laughter of the children playing on the streets that can be heard from their old house back in Russia. He misses the hustle and bustle of the night markets, the cheering of old chaps with their beers and whatnots. But Viktor likes it here in Hasetsu, it's quaint.

"Wake up, Vitya! You don't want to be late for your first day!"

Viktor decides to get up after his fairly long internal struggle. He doesn't really know anyone yet, but he decides that today's going to change that.

 

  
_news flash_ , he fell asleep. He woke up 30 minutes later only to find out that he's late. He jolts awake and dashes to the car, struggling to carry his backpack with jittery hands, excited for his first day.

 

  
-

 

  
He's running down the hallway with a grin plastered on his small frame and finally finds his room. _Alright, Viktor. You're going to make a good impression. They won't make fun of you anymore like they did in Russia. You're going to do fine_. He pushes the door open to reveal a few faces staring back at him, nevertheless he smiles and introduces himself.

Viktor wasn't really the most popular kid back in his homeland. He had a waterfall clinging to his scalp, of smooth silver hair and piercing blue eyes that could have been mistaken for the sea. He was always made fun of for being feminine, and he promised himself it wouldn't get to him, but Viktor's not the strongest kid either. He sighs as he remembers the view of his reflection, a fourteen year old with a bloated face, tears seamlessly riding down his cheekbones, holding a pair of scissors in his hand. He scratches his scalp at the thought, missing the way he could run his fingers through his hair that could have been wronged for Arachne's tapestry.

He sits at his assigned desk and forgets the somber thoughts. He tries to smile as he puts out his hand for the person behind him, "Hi, I'm Viktor!" but the dark haired boy person only stares. _Hmm, maybe he's just grumpy. It is a cold a Monday after all_. Viktor faces front in defeat.

  
He tries to listen to the teacher talking about a positivity project, which is something that he could definitely benefit from, but his thoughts drift to the boy behind him. He tries to remember what his face looks like. The blue frames that cling to the boy's nose bridge, the black of his hair that felt like an abyss waiting to be dived into, his round cheeks that could give warmth to newborns. He's awfully blessed. Viktor surely likes it here in Hasetsu.

  
-

  
Viktor swims his way through the bustling crowd that fills the hallways. He's trying to figure out where to go, or who to even eat with, which makes him anxious even more, but then he spots him in the crowd, and there's this tiny spark of hope beating in Viktor's chest.

He runs as fast as he can to the end of the line, figuring that he should just try to have at least one friend before the day ends.

 

"Hi"

 

and the boy is staring, yet again. he doesn't know what to do next, maybe he didn't plan this through enou-

 

"Sup."

 

_Yeah, he definitely didn't think this one through._

but he is wronged for the nth time.

 

 

  
-

 

 

 

Viktor finds out that his name is Katsuki Yuuri. He gained a friend today. He's happy.

 

Viktor looks out the window of his small little home in Hasetsu, _he doesn't mind falling without much hesitation, just like the snow._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was rushed ngl lol but i just wanted to write another one! i'm sorry for any typos ;_;  
> pls talk to me on twitter and be friends wit h me pl e a Se > @seunggjl


End file.
